


Putting the "PP" in Sapphic

by YourGalMuncher



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Erotica, F/F, Funny, GFE, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher
Summary: "No, it's not you, dummy. In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty partial to your company! Yeah, the smooches are a dead give-away. Spending two hours locked in a room with you, that sounds like a good time. Except.I have to pee real bad."It's a pee script! Does exactly what it says on the tin.No specific mention of genitalia; the listener performs oral on the primary speaker.I say "primary speaker" because this script has two. I figured, heck, if I'm gonna go ahead and do a cute pee script, which is probably unlikely to get a fill, I might as well make it harder to fill and make it for two speakers! Though, honestly, it's more like one speaker and a special cameo guest star. The main performer is the one that's gotta go, I don't think I can hold it---!, and a second performer shows up right at the end with two lines that serve as a punchline. (I don't think this would "read" quite as well or have the same oomph with one performer doing both voices, unless you're someone that can make that second voice very convincing.) So, a very easy collab if you're in the collab mood!
Relationships: F4F - Relationship, F4TF
Kudos: 4





	Putting the "PP" in Sapphic

[This script calls for a second performer, playing the role of "Monica", who only has a couple of lines right at the end.]

[No specific mention of genitalia.]

[yelling for her] Hey, babe? Can you come here a minute and help me?

Thanks. Don't close the door, I forgot my [door shuts] key. Oh, no, no, no, no!

[trying the door] Yep, that's definitely locked.

No, it's okay, I just… it's fine. Monica. Monica has a key to the house. I will text Monica.

[whilst tippy-tapping] Hi Monica comma can you come over real quick question mark. Guess who locked us in the room under the -- roomba? I did not type roomba, you dumb auto-correct. Delete, delete, delete. Guess who locked us in the room under the stairs again smiley face shruggy face eyeroll face.

Oh, don't sulk, dear. If anyone should be sulking, it's me.

Key for the room will be with my purse in the living room. Help me, Obi-wan Monica: you're my only hope, princess leia face. And you told me I would never use those Star Wars emojis!

What did I need your help with? Carrying this stuff. Kinda moot until we can get out of the room though.

[PHONE NOISE] Oh, good, that's Monica.

Shit.

She had to cover someone else's shift. Gonna be at least two hours. Oh, no, no, no, no. Shit. Fuck.

Yes, it's that bad!

No, it's not you, dummy. In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty partial to your company! Yeah, the smooches are a dead give-away. Spending two hours locked in a room with you, that sounds like a good time. Except.

[desperate whisper:] I have to pee real bad.

Like, really bad. Like, I'm not kidding.

Can I hold it? Seriously? For two hours? I mean, maybe, except I've already been holding it for like forty minutes and can barely stand it.

Why didn't I go before? Because I was trying to finish up with this shit first. And I just kept putting it off and now…

Oh, it hurts real bad. Like, I dunno if I can take it for another minute, let alone a hundred twenty of those fuckers.

Try not to think about it? Bitch, I'm trying not to think about it, and all I'm thinking about is how I'm not thinking about it. Which is thinking about it!

[desperate tears:] Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I don't think I can hold it, baby. I don't think I can. It's, it's gonna come out.

WHAT?

"Just do it?" Are you kidding me? I can't just -- oh, oh my gosh.

[SFX: SOAKIN' YER JEANS!] Oh gosh, they're all wet. Just look at my jeans. It's all down my leg, and my crotch. This is so embarrassing. I'm sorry.

"Don't be sorry?" Well, yeah, I know it's not my fault, it's yours. If you think I'm going to be cleaning it up, you've got another thing coming honey.

Yes! It's your fault, so you've got to get the piss out of my jeans and my panties.

Whoa! Not with your tongue! What are you -- ooh, no fair, no fair, you know what spot does to me. Are you… are you into this? You are!

Well, you can just stop it, honey. Why? Because all that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Yes, I still need to pee! Like, a lot! I am barely holding back the floodgates here. That was just a little trickle. Jesus, two hours. God damn it. I wonder whose shift Monica is working? I bet it was Heather. Fuckin' Heather. I will have my vengeance. This I swear.

Oh no, oh no, it's gonna start again! [groan-whine] I can't hold it. Help me get my jeans off. Panties too. If I'm gonna pee in this room like a heathen, I'll just get it on the floor. Hurry! Hurry!

Why are you laying on the floor with your mouth open?

YOU WANT ME TO PEE ON YOU?!

So, there's a lot to unpack here, and a key part of a healthy sex life is openly communicating about wants and desires without fear or shame, and so I think we should discuss this, but I literally don't have the time right now, you weird glorious pervert!

[SFX: Those lovely, steamy sounds we long to hear!]

Oh, wow, look at you. It's all over your face, dribbling out of your mouth, in your hair. All over your silk blouse. Honey, it's practically see-through. Fabric just hugging those tits. Those hard nipples. You're a mess.

You're an absolute mess, and you're loving it. You're horny for it. Yeah, I thought so. Well, if you're so horny, then eat me.

Yes, right fucking now. You got my piss all over you, you might as well get my come, too. [during next line, faintly, we hear the phone beep with a new text message!] Yeah, I'm just gonna brace up against the wall, and grab you by the hair - God, your hair is so wet and sticky, you filthy little piss slut.

Now, get to work. [moaning throughout] Mmm! Yes. Oh gosh, this is gonna be quick, I think. Yeah. Doesn't mean you get to slack off, you lazy bitch. I still want you to work for it. Work your ass off for my come. Beg for it with your tongue. Do a good job for me and maybe, mmm, maybe I'll have some more pee for you. Yes, baby, I still have a little more, and all this attention is putting pressure on my bladder. But you have to make me come first. That's it. Get it. Get it. Get that come, oh, oh gosh, oh gosh golly gee whiz!

Oh, thank you, baby. Now, open that big mouth of yours and let me fill it up. [SFX: tinkling]

Swallow.

Good girl.

God, you look gorgeous covered in my come and my piss, honey. No, I mean that. It's like really hot. I had no idea you were into this. Hell, I had no idea I was into it! Let's definitely have a talk about this after.

Right now, let's find you some clothes in one of these boxes, get you changed before our rescuer arrives. The last thing we need is for her to open the door and see you absolutely plastered in my urine with your face still up in my business.

[THE DOOR OPENS!!!!]

**[MONICA, 2ND PERFORMER:] Not sure if you got my text, but my boss let me off ear… ly.**

[PAUSE]

**[MONICA, quietly:] … I'm gonna go.**

[PAUSE]

[PRIMARY PERFORMER, yelling after her awkwardly:] Thank you!


End file.
